What's Underneath is More Important
by Ybarra87
Summary: Karmi has been ruder to Hiro than usual and he knows something is bothering her. After he confronts her about her attitude towards him, Karmi realizes he is right and goes to apologize to him but in the process of doing so she gets the solution to her problem in the process. I don't own anything belonging to Big Hero 6


**This was something small that I came up with and wanted to tell. Anyway hope you enjoy.**

* * *

It was a beautiful afternoon in San Fransokyo as the students as the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, or SFIT for short, were currently eating lunch. Most of the students were going on with their lives with nothing bothering them, well all except one student. That student was none other than Hiro Hamada.

Hiro was currently sitting at a table with his friends Go Go, Wasabi, Honey Lemon, and Fred. As they were currently eating Hiro couldn't help but complain with what was bothering him or better yet who. "I'm telling you guys, Karmi is a nightmare!" He shouted as they just looked at him. "Well more of a nightmare than usual."

"What exactly is she doing Hiro?" Honey Lemon asked hoping she could find out what was wrong and help provide Hiro with an answer.

"She's been yelling and going off on me." Hiro replied as everyone just looked at him. "Well more than usual."

"Is there a reason she's doing this to you? Maybe you did something to upset her." Go Go said.

"I haven't done anything to her but I see that something is bothering her." Hiro replied.

"And you know this how?" Go Go then asked.

"That isn't important! What is important is figuring out a way to stop this. Any ideas?"

"I think I may know what's wrong with Karmi." Fred said as everyone looked at him. "If you been paying attention to the fanfiction she's been writing like I do then you would see that the story updates have stopped. It is my believe that she may be suffering from every writer's weakness: writer's block. That might be the reason she's been acting so mean to Hiro. Well meaner than usual. She might actually need a visit from Captain Cutie to help her through it."

Everyone just stared at Fred as Hiro just glared at him. "That's not it Fred." He said. "And I don't think a visit from Captain Cutie would fix it." Hiro added while saying the name Captain Cutie with slight disgust.

"What could it be you want her to look at you the same way she does look at Captain Cutie?" Go Go teased.

"No!" Hiro shouted as he then added. "I just want Karmi to go back to her normal annoying self."

Just then the voice of Karmi startled Hiro. "Who are you calling annoying Hiro?!" She shouted causing him to jump out of his chair and fall to the floor.

Hiro just quickly got up and turned towards Karmi. "Karmi is there a reason that you're over here?" He asked hoping she didn't hear everything.

"Yeah I got the feeling you were talking about me to your friends and came to see if I was right. I happen to catch you calling me annoying." Karmi replied as she glared at Hiro and then shouted. "Who do you think you are to talk about people that way?! You had no right to talk about me but I guess since you have a major crush on me that's all you can do in order for me to notice you!"

"I don't have a crush on you Karmi." Hiro muttered out only for Karmi's voice to cover his.

"I mean I can get why you have a crush on me but I don't feel the same way you do Hiro so get over it!" Karmi shouted as she then went on.

As she continued Hiro started to get angry to the point he snapped. "Okay that's enough Karmi!" He screamed causing her to stop her rant. "I don't know what's been bothering you but taking your anger out on me won't solve a thing!"

"What are you talking about Hiro? Nothings bothering me." Karmi replied.

"If that was true then you wouldn't be going off on me more than usual or look upset and distracted!" Hiro shouted causing Karmi to ask.

"How do you know how I've been feeling?"

"That isn't important!" Hiro quickly responded. "What is important is that you find a way to deal with the problem you have because taking it out on me isn't going to solve it quicker!" Karmi just gave a stunned look hearing that causing Hiro to slowly calm down. "Look Karmi, I sort of somewhat respect you since I see you as my rival but I don't like seeing you this way. I don't know what's bothering you but please stop taking it out on me." Karmi just remained silent for a minute with a stunned look on her face and then walked away. Hiro turned back towards his friends and asked. "Do you think that was to much?"

"I think you got the point across. You did the right thing." Go Go replied.

"Well I thought you were a little too rough on her but I liked how you calmed down at the end to talk to her." Honey Lemon added.

"I still think it's about her fanfiction." Fred said causing everyone to ignore him.

Hiro then looked at Wasabi. "Wasabi, do you have everything ready for the project that we're doing after classes today?" He asked.

"Yeah I do Hiro." He replied.

"Did make sure to bring extra clothes and cleaning supplies?" Hiro then asked.

"Hiro you forget who you're talking to. I have all the cleaning supplies anyone every needs and I find it rude for you to ask that." Wasabi responded.

"Well you know it might be safe if you placed some of them in my lab to be on the safe side. After all I've been going over every outcome and I think it might be best if you-" Before Hiro could finish Wasabi cut him off.

"Now Hiro, you forget that I happen to be very good at keeping things clean and organized. I can assure you there won't be a need for me to put any of my clothes or cleaning supplies in your lab. Besides you happen to forget that you usually keep your lab a mess and you would probably forget were you put them."

"Okay Wasabi, if you say so." Hiro replied as he then finished eating his lunch and headed to class.

A FEW HOURS LATER

The classes for the day have ended as Karmi stood in front of Hiro's lab. She had went to the labs his friends all used first only to hear his friend Wasabi shouting behind the door about some project they were working on producing a huge mess that basically ruined his cleaning supplies. She was tempted to go in to see if Hiro was in there so she could talk to him but then she heard his friend Go Go say that Hiro was actually smart for once by having a spare set of clothes in his lab just in case this happened and that he tried to get Wasabi to at least put some of his cleaning supplies in his lab but he refused. Karmi hearing that went straight to Hiro's lab as Wasabi continued to scream about the mess.

Karmi then knocked on Hiro's lab door only for Baymax to open it. "Hello." Baymax said.

"I need to talk to Hiro, is he in there?" She asked.

"Yes he is." Baymax replied.

"Good." Karmi said as she then pushed her way into his lab before Baymax could object however she then paused the moment she saw Hiro as her face began to turn red. The reason for this was quite simple, it was because she saw that Hiro didn't have his shirt on. Karmi just couldn't help but stare at him in silence with her mouth hanging open. Now you would think Hiro would put his shirt on by now but the reason he hadn't was because he had his back to her and didn't notice she was there. Karmi just stared at his back in amazement as she noticed the shape his body was in as well as the small scar marks on his back.

Luckily it was then Baymax decided to alert Hiro. "Hiro, you should know we have company." He said.

"What are you talking about Baymax?" Hiro asked as he then turned around and saw that Karmi was in his lab just staring at him with her mouth open. Hiro just turned red with embarrassment as Karmi turned red at the sight of his chest noticing the muscles he had and how fit he was for a kid his age along with the small scars on his chest. "Karmi! What are you doing here?!" Hiro then shouted causing Karmi to snap out of it and quickly turn around as Hiro put his shirt on.

"I came to talk to you about how I've been acting towards you." Karmi said as she waited for Hiro to put his shirt on. "Can I turn around now?"

"Yes, you can." Hiro replied.

Karmi then turned around to face Hiro whose face was still red with embarrassment. "I admit I'm surprised to see how fit you are, I would of thought you would of have a scrawny body but you don't." She stated as she then asked. "I'm also surprised by the scars on your body where did you get them?"

Just then Baymax answered. "Hiro had acquired most of his scars-"

However before Baymax could finish Hiro quickly cut him off. "By doing a lot of exercises to keep me in shape." He said as Karmi looked at him.

"Okay." Karmi responded.

"Anyway you said you came here to talk to me about how you've been acting towards me right?"

"That's right." Karmi answered as she gave a nod. "As you've noticed I have been bothered by something and I've been taking it out on you in the process. I came here to apologize to you. I'm sorry Hiro, it wasn't right for me to treat you the way I have been treating you."

"Thank you for that apology, Karmi." Hiro replied as he then asked. "I'm curious, just what has been bothering you?"

"It's sort of personal." Karmi replied.

"Well is there some way I can help you with it?" Hiro then asked as Karmi just looked at him and shook her head.

"Actually I think I found the solution to my problem but thank you for asking me." Karmi said as she then turned around and headed out the door only to pause for a moment to say. "Again I'm sorry for the way I've been acting." She said as she then left his lab. Shortly after that Hiro and Baymax then went home.

THE NEXT DAY

Hiro had arrived at SFIT with Baymax only to see everyone going crazy over the new update on Karmi's fanfiction. Hiro really didn't want to know what she wrote so he planned on ignoring it until Fred approached him and the others telling them about the new chapter of Karmi's fanfiction as well as the new pictures she drew. Again Hiro really didn't want to know or see it but Honey Lemon after glancing at the new fanfiction thought it would be best if he did.

"Hiro, you my want to see this." Honey Lemon said as Hiro then took a glance at the story and the new pictures Karmi drew only to turn bright red.

"Okay what's with Hiro and why does he look like that?" Go Go asked.

"Well the new chapter seems to have a detailed description of what Hiro's chest looks like without his armor on and the pictures seem to shown it in great detail as well." Honey Lemon answered.

"Oh come on, it can't be that good." Go Go said as she glanced at the pictures Karmi drew and turned bright red. "Okay I stand corrected."

Baymax then took a glance at the pictures. "Karmi has drew your chest perfectly Hiro." He said causing everyone to look at him.

"Wait a minute are you saying that Hiro's chest looks exactly like that?" Wasabi asked as Hiro turned more red hearing that.

"Yes, she detailed every mark and scar on his body perfectly." Baymax responded.

"When exactly did Karmi see you without your shirt on?" Honey Lemon asked.

"Yesterday after Wasabi and me did our project only for it to turn into a huge mess. I sort of took into account that it could create a mess and had a spare set of clothes ready for me in my lab. Karmi showed up when I was changing and barged into the room and saw me with my shirt off." Hiro answered.

"Why did she show up?" Honey Lemon then asked.

"She wanted to apologize to me for the way she was acting. She admitted that there was something bothering her and she had been taking it out on me. I asked her if there was some way I could help her but she told me that she found the solution to her problem." Hiro replied.

"I think I know what Karmi's problem was." Fred said getting everyone's attention. "It's obvious that she was having a major writer's block with the next chapter of her fanfiction since it revolved around what Hiro's hero identity would look like without his shirt and armor on. She couldn't figure it out so it just made her angry to the point where she took it out on Hiro but the answer came to her when she saw Hiro without his shirt on."

"I hate to say it but I think Fred's right." Go Go said as Hiro's mouth just dropped wide open.

"This is so messed up on so many levels." Hiro muttered out as Baymax then patted him on the head.

"There there." He said.

As Hiro just stood in shock Go Go decided to get his attention. "I'm curious Hiro. How is it you body is in such good condition and where did you get the scars?" She asked.

"Well after the Nano-Dex incident I thought it might be good for me to get in shape so I have been exercising when I can. As for the scars I got them when we were out patrolling the city." Hiro said.

"Why didn't you tell us about them?" Go Go then asked.

"Well I didn't want to worry you." Hiro replied. "Besides I had Baymax look at them to make sure they didn't get bad." Hiro then gave out a sigh. "I think it might be best for Baymax and me to get to my lab. I want to be alone until classes start."

Hiro then took off with Baymax as the others watched him. Honey Lemon and Go Go just stood next to each other as they watched him. "I don't know what to say to him that would make him feel better." Honey Lemon said as she then added. "After seeing those pictures I can't help but see that he is growing up so fast."

"I agree." Go Go replied. "I don't think I can look at him the same after seeing those picture. I mean he's still Hiro but in a way it's like he's not. However there's someone else who definitely sees Hiro differently now."

"Who's that Go Go?" Honey Lemon asked.

"Karmi." Go Go replied as she pointed towards Hiro and Baymax who walked past Karmi quickly only for her face to turn bright red seeing him. "Yeah she will never look at him the same way again and that might just be a good thing."

THE END


End file.
